Blanco y Negro
by MoreThanAnything
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles for my guilty pleasure ship. Ratings may vary. CHAPTER 7: Feria- The way he went about like a toddler in a candy store made Dark Pit think it was his first time, too.
1. Temperatura

A hand slid under Dark Pit's jet black bangs and rested on his forehead. The contact made him flinch slightly but he allowed it.

"You're warm." Robin tested the angel's temperature again with the back of his hand.

"Shouldn't you use a thermometer? I don't think that's very accurate."

The tactician sighed, "I don't have one, but I can try another method." He let Pittoo's tresses fall back into place. The bed-ridden boy curiously looked up.

Before he could ask what this new method was, he noticed that the distance between him and Robin was getting shorter and shorter.

"What are you doing?" Red eyes went wide and Dark Pit could feel his cheeks burning from the sudden closeness. Their foreheads touched and left an uncomfortably small amount of space between their eyes, their noses, and especially, their lips. Hazel irises feigned worry.

"Now you're warmer than before, I think you really do have a fever."

Feeling that his mind was about ready to explode, the dark angel retreated under his covers.

"Leave. Now." The words were muffled but still held their usual rudeness.

Robin smiled. Dark Pit was really fun to mess with.


	2. Ángel de la Navidad

Snowflakes danced in the breeze with swift and hurried steps. The ice crystals collected on the frosted grass and began to accumulate into piles of white fluff. Bitter blasts of arctic wind swirled those masses and brushed them further along the ground. In the midnight sky, the flakes glowed and descended down to Earth like falling stars.

Snowfall was always beautiful in Robin's eyes.

"Looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas." The man with hair as pure as the snow stuffed his hands into his pockets. Warm breaths flowed into the night and disappeared in the overpowering chill. Part of him wanted to go out from under the protection of the roof to feel the individual snowflakes touch his face and melt on his skin. The sound of crunching snow under his boots would sound heavenly in the silent night. He shook his head. He wouldn't do it. Not yet. He needed someone to enjoy it with.

"It's freezing out here." Dark Pit's wings instinctively folded behind him as soon as the winter wind flowed through his feathers.

"What are you doing out here, angel?" A little bit of worry tugged at the corners of Robin's lips, "And why do you have no coat on?"

Standing next to him, the celestial boy shrugged while shivering, "I could ask you the same." His eyebrows furrowed. "And my wings won't fit right in those tight things you humans wear." The gale gave a sudden gust and carried the frozen precipitation in their direction. In complete contrast to his dark hair, snowflakes embellished Dark Pit's locks and adorned his equally black feathers.

To think that the snow could become even more astonishing.

Noticing that the angel held himself tighter, Robin took the shuddering male into his arms, careful not to put to much pressure on his fragile wings. His shaking calmed down but still persisted from the blizzard-like conditions.

"You should go inside."

Dark Pit pulled away from the taller man and shook his head. "Come with me then." He took one of Robin's hands in his own.

With one last glance toward the winter wonderland just a few feet away, the tactician let out a defeated sigh. His free hand brushed away the crystals collected in the angel's hair.

The snow could wait until morning.

**A.N. Merry Christmas everyone! I literally wrote this at the speed of light because I wanted to get something out about Christmas Eve before midnight (beat the clock by twelve minutes.)**


	3. Cuando Ya No Estés

He never liked it when Robin fell asleep before him. It gave him too much time to think, too much time to wonder about the unknown. Pondering alone in the darkness always brought up equally grim thoughts.

Ruby red eyes studied the sleeping man's face. To think that he could care so much about someone. A human, no less.

Dark Pit's breath stilled momentarily. _A human..._

The tactician was only human. And he was an angel. A divine being capable of living far beyond the normal life expectancy of a mere mortal. To live such a long life seemed ideal but in truth it was quite unsettling.

What's the point of immortality if you outlive the one you love?

The angel rested his head on Robin's chest and listened to the slow and steady beating of his heart. He wanted that heart to beat forever and always. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on that irrational thought and only that unattainable wish. Always and forever.

**A.N. I know the tags of this series label it as romance and humor but I might drift out of those categories every so often to write in darker or more serious tones.**


	4. Nunca Más

Four person smashes were never Robin's cup of tea. He relied heavily on the strategy of using his Levin Sword alternatively with his magic. With such a fast paced battle, he had no time to use one of his favorite spells.

He charged up the power in his sword before landing a powerful blow on Pikachu. The little creature went flying off stage hitting the blast zone. He dodged back to the opposite edge of the stage, careful not to get cut by one of Dark Pit's blades or singed Mega Man's fire. He took the opportunity to take out a yellow tome while Pikachu was gone and the others were too caught up in their own face-to-face duel.

Thunder.

"Augh!" Someone went flying over his head to the edge of the map.

Elthunder.

Robin looked up from his tome to see the blue bomber charging his own energy. Robin grit his teeth. He needed to charge up to Thoron before the robot let beat him to the punch.

Arcthunder.

Almost.

Mega Man let the blue ball burst from his hands. Robin braced himself.

The sound of something heavy being thrown down followed by distressed beeps echoing in the distance reached the tactician's ears. He opened his eyes. Mega Man was nowhere to be seen. Glowing shields hovered in front of him. Once the orbitars had been called back, Robin had realized who had saved him.

Dark Pit flapped his wings and smirked down at the white haired man.

"Don't think this is gonna stop me from taking you down myself."

"Fair enough."

A hand tugged at Dark Pit's scarf, bringing him down enough to allow Robin to steal a kiss.

"Thanks for shielding me back there, angel."

The pages in the yellow book closed to a shut. The dark angel's dazed state allowed Robin to finally use his best attack.

"Thoron!"


	5. Pajarito

"Hey, Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"You can stop messing with my wings anytime you want."

Until the slightly irked words reached him, Robin hadn't realized what he was doing with his hands. His fingers were hidden in the mess of black feathers.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized as he drew his hands away from Dark Pit's wings, "it's just back in my world the only winged creatures were pegasi and dragons."

Dark Pit tilted his head slightly and Robin continued explaining himself.

"I've never seen wings on a person, I didn't know they could be so soft," he had to make sure to check he only used his eyes to observe this time. Before he was simply trying to admire the ebony tufts, but it seems curiosity got the better of him. He gently smiled, "Or so magnificent."

Red eyes shifted to the ground for a moment and peered back up to give the tactician a stern look.

"Just as long as you stop pulling at my feathers, it's whatever. That hurts, you know..."

The look of admiration held as Robin gently brushed the back of his hand along the angel's lovely dark wings. "Alright."


	6. Fue Un Flechazo

The library was the first place Dark Pit had found to get away from all of the confusion going on around the manor. Apparently Pit forgot to mention that he was invited to be in this year's tournament, so everyone, save for Palutena, was shocked by the appearance of two Pits. They bombarded him with questions and inquiries. Some of the smaller, animal-like creatures poked him and sniffed around his legs. One girl kept mentioning how cute it was to have a set of twins. All of the attention was sickening. He had to get away. The moment he turned to leave, Pit reached out to ask where he was going but he didn't look back. He evaded the ambush by sneaking around halls until he discovered the giant doors that lead to his temporary sanctuary.

He shut the wooden doors behind him and slid down to the floor. Red eyes scanned the premises as he tried to catch his breath. The tables in the center of the room were empty. All was quiet except for his labored breathing. Minutes passed before Dark Pit got to his feet. It seemed safe.

Just in case someone happened to burst through those doors, Dark Pit made his way to the nearest bookshelf. He looked up couldn't believe how high it went. There sure were a lot of books. His attention drifted to the next line of shelves where he spotted a figure only a few feet away. Reflexively, he stepped back and crouched behind the edge of a shelf. He slowly poked his head out. Someone was actually reading. He laughed within himself. Reading...That was something Pit had failed to learn how to do.

Dark Pit wondered if the white haired man in his sights was the only one who ever stopped to sit down in the library to enjoy a book or two. It didn't seem like many of the smashers around here bothered to. He couldn't tell if he was even a part of the crowd he tried to escape outside because the yellow tome he held obscured almost all of his face. However, when that same tome twitched slightly, Dark Pit returned to his hiding spot. After a few minutes of waiting in total silence, he peered back out to see the man buried back into he book.

He shook his head. What did he care about some nerd too invested in books to notice his own surroundings?

Even so, why was it that he found himself pushing open those big wooden doors every other afternoon just to catch a glimpse of that same man?

"You know all you have to do is say hello," the white haired man said with a smile across his face. "Staring will get you nowhere."

Dark Pit hadn't even realized just how long he'd been focusing on him.

He was always reading so he never noticed his eyes before. Brown, like melted chocolate.

He motioned for the angel to come closer to which he hesitantly approached.

"You know, I notice you come in here quite often," his eyes went back to the text in his hands, "but I've never seen you read anything."

Noticed? Since when? Before Dark Pit could think of an explanation, his thoughts were interrupted when a book was waved in front of him.

"Romeo and Juliet. One of Shakespeare's tragedies." He didn't know what emotion was hiding behind that smile of his. But whatever it was, it pissed him off. "I'd love to hear you speak a line or two."

He took the book from his hands and opened it up. He stared at the markings on the page. He squinted. What strange symbols...

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty until this night." He hadn't even noticed that the man was now standing behind him.

He grit his teeth. Annoying. "I know what it says."

A moment passed.

"You're illiterate, aren't you?"

Embarrassed, a blush spread across his face. "Shut up! It's not my fault. It's that idiot's for never taking time out of the day to read."

"You mean Pit?"

Dark Pit nodded and awaited the questions of why they looked so alike and how come their personalities were so different.

"That's a shame. There's so much to learn from books."

"But I could try to learn if I wanted to." The words slipped from his mouth. He didn't mean to say it but the genuine look of concern made him throw out the first thing that came to mind.

A spark lit up in the man's eyes. "Is this your way of asking me to be your teacher?"

"I'm not calling you teacher."

"Fair enough." He sat back down in his chair, "Then call me Robin."

* * *

"Kuro."

The dark angel looked around. The other angel and green haired goddess at the table looked up curiously as well. "Are you talking to me?" Robin took a seat next to him.

"Yeah." That smile never failed to make him feel so annoyed. But he wouldn't admit to the other ways it made him feel. "Like the nickname?"

Dark Pit simply shrugged and kept sipping on his drink. They've only spent a few weeks together and he was already coming up with other names to call him. Annoying.

"Hey!" Palutena folded her arms, "When I called you Pittoo you instantly denied it!"

"I know! And you didn't even like Ptooey, that one was genius!"

"Oh, shut up!" He spat and was about to tell Robin off for laughing at the situation when a shadow loomed over the four of them.

Palutena turned in her seat to face the Gerudo standing behind her. "What do you want, Ganon?" He ignored woman and glowered at the black haired boy in front of her.

"Worthless clones," he sneered, "What's the point of having two of the same person?" Ganondorf folded his arms and looked down his nose at the angel who challenged his glare. The other baddies surrounding him joined in on the taunting. Wario laughed his horribly irritating laugh and Bowser bared his fangs. Dark Pit cursed himself for leaving his bow back in his room. He wanted nothing more than to take down all three of them right then and there. How dare they call him a clone.

"You're wrong," everyone's eyes flashed to the tactician who slammed his hands down on the table,"Kuro is his own person. A better person than all of you could ever hope to be. And if you fail to realize that then you obviously have no sense of judgement and truly are the worst kind of people."

The leader of the group shrugged and turned to leave. The others followed him out of the dining hall. Those narrowed brown eyes stayed on their backs and on the door even after they retreated.

"I didn't need your help." Dark Pit also wanted to point out that calling them the worst kind of people might actually be a compliment in their book.

Robin's demeanor relaxed, he nervously chuckled out an apology. "I'm not sure what came over me." He looked down fondly on the shorter male. "But I meant what I said."

"Robin?" A blue haired girl waved from across the room, "Could you come over here for a moment?"

"Be right there." He waved back. "See you later, Angel."

Dark Pit stayed silent as he walked away. Somehow the nicknames Angel and Kuro didn't bother him as much as the ones others gave him. He didn't understand why. And he especially didn't understand the suffocating feeling in his chest.

"Whoa, Robin's so cool!" Pit exclaimed and Palutena nodded in agreement.

"For a mortal." She smirked before adding, "Even Pittoo seems to think so."

So annoying.

**A.N.- YAY! Longest entry so far (maybe even longer than all the other chapters together?)~ How'd you guys like the story of how they first met? Ganon talks about clones but doesn't he fight exactly like Captain Falcon? Also sorry for any possible mistake...I was typing so much that I forgot to save and when I finally did, Chrome got an error so I lost a good 300 words. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing, it helps me get motivated.**


	7. Feria

The air smelled of sugar and burnt popcorn.

"This place is weird," Dark Pit spotted a crowd forming around a rather pale looking man. He didn't look very special but spoke in a surprisingly deep voice. Gasps broke out when the lanky man pulled out a sword. Its silver blade glinted in the sunlight causing some small children to cover their eyes. They were joined by the adults as the man raised the weapon and proceeded to slowly let it slide down his throat. Dark Pit smiled to himself. To imagine if that lunatic were to sneeze made him want to stay around and watch but a hand led him away from the gathering.

"I still can't believe you've never been to a fair," Robin stared in awe as he surveyed all of the attractions in sight. The way he went about like a toddler in a candy store made Dark Pit think it was his first time, too.

For the hundredth time, Dark Pit was going to remind him that he didn't care to dabble in human festivities but was thrown off when they came to an abrupt stop. He tried to follow where Robin was looking but only noticed a shabby stand with a bunch of flashing lights adorning the sign.

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Yeah, that guy's nose is pretty big."

"No, not that. That!" Robin pointed at a fuzzy brown bear sitting on the highest shelf. The carny noticed his excitement from afar and urged him to come over. He even pointed out that it only cost two dollars to play.

"What about it?" His question never got answered as Robin dragged him over to the stand. He sighed and folded his arms as the big nosed man explained the rules to his date. Knock over one set of bottles, you get a bottom shelf prize. Get another, go up a shelf. The only way to get the bear was to knock over all three stacks of bottles. Robin slammed two dollars down on the counter and the man handed him three balls.

"It's all about strategy," he said to which Dark Pit slowly blinked as he watched him practice his throws. He looked so silly squinting his eyes like that. After what felt like an eternity, one ball left his hand only to completely miss it's target. And so did the next two.

"What?" Robin stated in disbelief, "My aim is never off."

"Wanna try again, kid?" The carny smiled when more money slid his way and gladly offered up another round of balls.

Even though Dark Pit didn't know much about humans, he did know of some of the problems they had. He wasn't sure if this counted as gambling but seeing as Robin continued to waste money without winning anything in return seemed a lot like it.

"This is the last bit of money I wanted to spend..." Robin stared at the bills in his hand. Dark Pit could practically see the drool dripping out of the carny's mouth. This was getting ridiculous.

"Give me that," Dark Pit took the money out of Robin's hand, "why do you want that bear so bad?"

"Because," Robin paused and looked directly at Dark Pit, "because I wanted you to have it."

He didn't know what drove him to do it but Dark Pit turned to the man behind the counter and shoved the money at him. The man reluctantly took the money and handed him three balls. Without much thought, the angel threw them, taking one step to the left each time he knocked a set of bottles over.

"Wow." Robin blinked in awe.

"Bear. Now." The man grumbled while hopping up on his stepladder to get the stuffed animal down from the shelf. He handed it over the the angel who was barely taller than the gigantic prize.

"Kuro, that was amazing!" Dark Pit stayed silent and shoved the stuffed animal into Robin's hands.

Confused, Robin looked up at him with raised brows.

"Now give it back to me." He followed his orders and gave the bear back to the angel who nearly stumbled backwards after grabbing it. He sighed with a smile. "Happy now?"

**A.N.- Just a heads up for the next update. It will probably come later this week, but may make the rating of the story change to M...if you know what I mean. -winkitywink- Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews everyone!**


End file.
